


Her blessings

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell Lives, Elia Martell-centric, Gen, Kings & Queens, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Not For Rhaegar Fans, Regent - Freeform, Siblings, not for lyanna fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Elia lives with her children





	Her blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwellingondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwellingondreams/gifts).



The Seven and the old gods of the north must have acted, that was what Elia hoped at least, that there was a natural way to explain it.

 

Her son was crowned as Aegon VI Targaryen despite his tender age of only little over one year since birth, and she was the Queen Regent for him until that he came of age in fifteen years.

 

She could still not believe it, that Rhaegar and the Stark girl had been so careless as trying to cross the Blackwater Rush in the middle of night, after a strong autumn storm on top of it! Both had been found the next day, drowned after being pulled down by the strong currents which not even the horses had managed to cross.

 

“That stupid prophecy about the Prince that was Promised and the three heads of the dragon, no doubt for Rhaegar, but the Stark girl….”

 

King Aenys had lost the last of his remaining sanity at the news of his oldest son and heir dying, screaming that everyone was traitors and that he would burn them all. He had been restrained by the Kingsguard before he had killed more than one unlucky servant with his bare hands, and removed from power in a coup to place Aegon on the Iron Throne before someone did the same with Viserys, and was not locked up in the so called Tower of Joy in Dorne for the remaining of his life, guarded by trusty allies to House Martell to prevent any attempts of rescue.  

 

“I wish that I could have done something for Rhaella…”

 

Her mother-in-law was broken by the news of her oldest son dying, and a lifetime of powerlessness against the men who had controlled her whole life, had made it difficult for Rhaella to have any power at all. But she was still here, acting as yet another one of the regents for Aegon while carrying the last child Aenys would leave behind to the world, no one knowing if she would be strong enough to survive this final birth. Viserys was allowed to finally have a life free from the madness of his father, but Elia intended to send him to Dorne to be fostered by her brothers. Not only to be taught how different things was in her homeland, but rather to have him realize that being royal did not mean that he could get away with things.

 

“Mama!”

 

Rhaenys came running towards her with a happy laugh, Aegon close behind his sister as good as he could manage for a toddler who had just learned to walk.

 

“Hello there, my darlings. Shall we visit your grandmother, you think?”

 

Both of them kissed her cheeks, and she smiled. Life as a widowed princess and regent for her son was not perfect, but it was way better than what it could have been.


End file.
